Familiar Creature
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Dr Connie Beauchamp meets a young woman who changes her life in ways she never expected. Written especially for SurranekeeleyBeauchamp. Connie/Female OC
1. Chapter 1

**This little ficlet is dedicated to SurannekeeleyBeauchamp who I know is crazy in love with the fabulous Connie Beauchamp, she now has me loving her to now that she's back in Casualty. This is based on a small dream she had that she wished were true….just for you lovelie xxx**

…

**Familiar Creature ~ Casualty**

**Connie/OC**

**Chapter 1**

…

It had been a very busy day for the staff of Holby, a collapsed roof during a small wedding reception. Bringing at least forty or so people into the ED. It was nearing finishing time, with more or less everyone being attended too. Dr Connie Beauchamp had decided it would be a good chance to slip out before anything else cropped up, as she walked through reception she had spotted a young woman sitting in reception, holding her arm, clearly in pain. She walked up to the young woman and took a seat beside her.

"Hello, my names Dr Beauchamp, has anyone attended to you?"

"Erm, no not yet…I've been here quite a while actually."

"What have you done to your arm?"

"Some concrete fell on my arm when the roof collapsed."

"The roof, you came in with the wedding party?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm so sorry; I thought everyone was being seen too."

"It's fine; I don't mind waiting….aaah."

"Okay, come on. We need to take a look at that."

She allowed Connie to help her up and Connie led her through to the cubicles, she sat down on one of the beds as Connie pulled the blue curtain around them for some privacy.

"What's your name?"

"Em…"

"It's nice to meet you, my names Connie by the way. Why don't we get that jacket off huh?"

She allowed Connie to remove her jacket, letting out a small cry of pain as she gently removed her arm from the sleeve.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." Em smiled.

Connie poked her head out of the cubicle to see Ethan Hardy walking past, Zoe looking up when she heard Connie's voice.

"Oh Ethan, you couldn't do me a favour could you?"

"Of course Dr Beauchamp, what do you need?"

"Could you get me an x-ray machine down here please; I need to see how bad the damage is to Em's arm."

"No problem, I'll be back shortly." He smiled, walking away.

Connie turned her attentions back to Em and was about to speak when Zoe appeared at her side.

"I thought you were leaving." She stated.

"I was, however this young woman was being unattended too. She's been sitting in reception for at least 4 hours, if not more. I thought she deserved to be seen to before the night was out."

"Someone else could have done it."

"Well nobody else did, clearly…or she's be on her way home by now."

"She should be up in x-ray?"

"I have Ethan bringing a portable down."

"They're only to be used in extreme circumstances."

"Zoe please, she's waited long enough. I would class her long wait as extreme, wouldn't you? Now, if I could get back to the job at hand." She warned.

…

Zoe muttered something under her breath as she stormed off in the direction of her office. Em watched her leave before looking up at Connie, worry on her features.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"You didn't, don't worry. It's not you, it's me. Dr Hanna doesn't like me very much." She smiled.

"You seem great to me Dr Beauchamp."

"She's just jealous of a little friendly female competition, and it's Connie."

"Well thanks, Connie."

Ethan returned with the machine in tow and helped Connie set it up, the stepped out of the room while the machine took shots of Em's arm. Ethan got the print outs before taking the machine back up stairs.

"Thank you Ethan."

"It was no trouble."

"He seems nice."

"He is, a very helpful young man. Okay let's take a look at these x-rays shall we."

Em waited as Connie examined the x-rays, a small smile playing on her face. There was something about this Doctor that Em found herself drawn too, she was very beautiful. She suddenly looked away, becoming aware of what she was thinking about this woman. She's never thought about another woman in the way she was thinking about this particular one but she couldn't help it…the moment she's spoken to her, took an interest in her, she was suddenly in awe of this woman.

"Em, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out on me for a moment there, you didn't hit your head or anything, did you?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I was just thinking about something that's all." She grinned.

"Alright then, well as I was saying…it looks like it's just a small hairline fracture. We'll put a cast on your arm and it should say on for 6-8 weeks and then you'll be as good as new."

"Oh, okay."

"This is good news, you don't seem happy."

"No I am, will you be checking up on me."

"Well I can transfer you to your own GP for that."

"Oh right."

Connie could sense some kind of disappointment in her voice, which confused her.

"However, if you want me to be the one who remains treating you then I can arrange that too, if it would make you more at ease."

"That would be great, I don't really like Dr Harlem that much, creepy old guy, you know the type."

"Yeah I do." Connie laughed.

"Let's get that arm plastered shall we."

…

An hour later and Connie was finished plastering Em's arm, never had she had such a happy time at Hospital but she knew it was because of the tall brunette in front of her.

"Right then, that's you all done. Not the best day in your life I imagine?"

"I don't know, it was kind of fun. I wasn't having that much fun at the reception anyway."

"I thought everyone liked weddings?"

"Not when you're single and they feel like they have to invite you, then they try and set you up with complete losers."

"No Boyfriend then?"

"I don't think I'm really that interested in them to be honest."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"There's still time to find the one."

"I guess so."

"Come back next week and we'll have a look and see how well your arms healing okay."

"Alright, thank you Connie. You've been great."

"I'll see you next week."

"Enjoy your evening."

"You too, take care Em."

…

To Be Continued…

…**You know who you are, I've made you slightly older so it's not too weird…hope you like it so far Slap xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

It had been nearly a week and for the first time in her life, Em couldn't wait to return to Holby, just to be able to see Connie again. She stepped out of the taxi and quickly paid before walking through the swing doors and over to reception.

"Excuse me."

"Just a minute yeah." Louise answered with an inpatient tone in her voice.

Em stepped back a little as the receptionist finished her phone call, she slammed the phone down, muttering something under her breath before turning her attention back to Em.

"Right, how can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Dr Beauchamp."

"Oh yeah, she mentioned something about that. Your Em are you?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Wait over there and I'll tell her know you're here."

She did as instructed and took a seat in reception as she waited patiently. Connie was in her office that she shared with Zoe when Louise walked in, a frown on her face.

"Dr Beauchamp…that young woman you were expecting has arrived."

"Wonderful, I'll be right there. Thank you Louise."

"Eh, what young woman is this?" Zoe asked.

"Oh Em, the girl with the hair line fracture to her arm. Remember the roof fell in on that wedding reception last week."

"Right and why is she seeing you, she ought to have been referred to her GP?"

"She asked if I'd carry on treating her, I didn't see the harm."

"It's a bit unorthodox."

"Well, I've never enjoyed following in other people's footsteps much…If you'll excuse me."

…

Em looked up when she heard the clicking of heels on the hard floor approaching her; she gave a warm smile as Connie approached her.

"Hello Em, nice to see you again?"

"Hi."

"Do you want to come through?"

She followed Connie through to the cubicles and took a seat on the bed as Connie began examining her arm.

"So how have you been, are you being careful?"

"Yeah, itches though."

"They always do, a spoon is always good to get to the itch. Whatever you do, don't use a knife…I had one patient many years ago try that, cut his arm open."

"Oh my god really, I'm not that daft." She joked.

"No, I don't think you are."

Connie stood staring at her for a few minutes; there was something about this young woman she couldn't get out of her mind. It wasn't a mothering feeling that she was aware of, she couldn't quite pin point exactly what it was.

"Are you okay?" Em asked.

"Sorry, oh I'm fine…I was miles away. Well, your arm seems to be healing perfectly, I shouldn't need to see you again until it's ready to be removed."

Em's face fell at the thought of not being able to see her again for at least another 4 weeks. Connie helped her put her jacket on, offering a small smile as she did so. She escorted Em back through to reception, and gave her farewell. Em was about to walk away when something inside her stopped her.

"Dr Beauchamp…"

"Connie." She smiled.

"Connie, I don't suppose you'd like to meet up later for a drink or something. Just a thank you for helping me and continuing to look after me?"

"Oh, well I…."

"It's fine if you don't want too or if you're not allowed too."

"No, I'd love too. I finish my shift at 8pm, why don't you meet me over the road then."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Em walked out of the ED feeling happier than she had in quite sometime.

…...

Connie was in her office, applying some lipstick when Zoe walked in with a handful of files she instantly dumped on her desk.

"If you don't want to do those, I'll do them tomorrow if you like?" Connie offered.

"Really, you don't mind."

"I enjoy paperwork."

"Right, well thank you. Are you off somewhere nice?"

"Just over the road, I'm meeting Em for a drink."

"Em? Wait, the young woman you're treating."

"I wouldn't sat treating, just checking up on."

"And you're having drinks with her?"

"I am." She replied, sarcastically.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow."

"Can't you see that this woman's attached herself to you, she made you feel sorry for her so that you'd carry on treating her?"

"Look, she's a young woman who was scared and for your information, the reason she didn't want to go to her own GP is because she doesn't like him."

"Oh well if that's the case then we…."

"Dr Richard Harlem, need I say more."

"Oh him, he is a bit of a creep actually but it still doesn't give you any reason to continue treating her, you could have easily have referred her to another GP."

"Zoe, she's a lovely person, she was feeling down and I saw no harm in trying to lift her spirits. If she feels happier with me treating her then, I'm doing it."

"Okay fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Connie gave a short eye roll as Zoe left the office, Connie quickly grabbed her coat and bag before setting out to meet Em.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Em stood nervously at the bar as she waited for Connie to arrive, she looked around her and noticed a few familiar faces from the Hospital sitting at the table behind her. She felt ridiculous that she was feeling as nervous as she was; she hadn't felt this bad since her very first date. She heard the door opening to her side and looked over to see Connie walking in and over to her. She couldn't help the excitement that built up inside her as she offered the woman a small smile.

"Em, sorry I'm a little late…Zoe held me up." She smiled, coming to stand beside her.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. I haven't been here that long myself."

"What can I get you?"

"No I'll get them, I asked you out remember….for a drink, I meant for a drink…god I'm sorry."

Connie couldn't contain her laughter as Em became incredibly flustered, Connie placed a warm hand on Em's arm to try and calm her.

"Em, really it's alright."

"Right, okay then…I'll have a white wine please."

"White wine it is then."

Fletch looked over at Connie and Em, watching them as he enjoyed his beer with his colleagues.

"Hey, wasn't that Girl in the ED a few weeks back?" He asked.

"Last week yeah, I remember her." Robyn replied.

"She came in earlier to see Mrs Beauchamp, checking up on her arm." Louise added.

"Isn't that what her GP's for?" Dixie said.

"Mmmm, you would think, wouldn't you?" Louise groaned.

They all looked up when Zoe and Tess entered the pub, they made their way over to the table…Zoe giving a disapproving look at Connie as she went. Em took note of the look before turning to see everyone watching them.

"Have I cause a lot of hassle for you with your colleagues?"

"Of course you haven't, why do you ask?"

"Everyone's staring at us, that Boss of yours looks really pissed off."

"Ignore them and Zoe's not my Boss…well she is but, it doesn't matter…don't mind them."

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want you to get in to any trouble."

"You won't, come on…let's go and sit through the back."

…

Em followed her through the back away from prying eyes, Zoe watching them go as Tess came over with a vodka and coke for her.

"Something on your mind?" Tess asked, handing Zoe her drink.

"I don't know what the hell she thinks she's playing at?"

"Who…Connie?"

"That young woman's attached herself to Connie and she can't even see it, you know she's still treating her, don't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Well she is, all because Em doesn't like her GP. I mean treating her is one thing, but spending time with her socially….what is she playing at, I thought she was suppose to be professional."

"There's no harm in befriending her is there, she doesn't seem unstable or anything."

"Am I over reacting, making something out of nothing here?"

"I think you might be, it's not as though anything is going on….they're just being friendly."

"Mmmm, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, now drink up."

…

Em sat opposite Connie as they sat by the window, Em looked out onto the street in front of her, lost in her own thoughts.

"Em, are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah sorry. You are sure you're okay to be here with me, I really don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Don't worry about any of that, it's fine..so you know what I do for a living….what about you?"

"Oh, well I'm studying health and social care at college right now…I love it."

"It sounds good; we should get you some work experience here at the Hospital."

"I'm sure your Boss would love that."

"It would rile her, wouldn't it?" Connie laughed.

"What about you, are you married, kids?"

"I have a Daughter, Grace."

"So you're married?"

"I was once, his name was Michael but it ended badly. He had an affair with a collague and conducted some underhanded business deals, which ended up getting him arrested."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be so nosey."

"Its fine, as it turns out he wasn't the right one for me, I left Holby, that's where I worked. I left shortly after that for a few years but I eventually returned, that's when I met Sam…Grace's Father, it was just a casual thing. I don't think I ever really loved him but we had Grace and although we had a few rough starts, he adored her. As for us, we couldn't seem to work as a family, he ended up leaving and I got a job in Research in the States when I was remained until a few months ago. I was asked to come back here and what can I say…I missed it."

" Do you think you'll ever marry again?"

"I don't know, perhaps someday…if I meet the right person, what about you."

"The same I guess, it's not easy to find the one…whoever they may be."

Em could feel Connie's eyes boring into her, neither willing to break eye contact. Em finally gave in and continued her drink and Connie did the same. Em looked up just in time to catch Connie yawning.

"I should have asked you for a drink on your day off, I guess you've had a long day?"

"It has been but don't worry about it."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, no."

"We could go somewhere if you like, or you can just go home if you like. I have my car, I could drive you."

"I would love dinner but I am rather tired, we could meet up again for dinner if you like, I'd like that."

"Would you like a ride home?"

"I can get a taxi it's fine."

"No please, I insist."

"Okay then." She smiled.

Em followed Connie through the pub and out the doors, her colleagues watching them leave.

"Oh yeah, I wonder where they're off too." Louise joked.

…

Em drove through the streets of London, the car lights shining brightly in the night. Connie directed Em on the correct route to her home, half a hour later Em pulled up outside what could only be described in Em's eyes as a mansion. She watched a Connie went into her bag and brought out a small black device and pressed it, the gates in front of them suddenly opening for them. Em drove through and pulled up outside the house, she got out and came to stand in front of the car as Connie also stepped out, closing the door behind her. She walked over and came to stand in front of Em, a small smile playing on her lips.

Em, thank you for the drink tonight and thank you for the lift home…it was very kind of you."

"You bought the drinks not me, next time."

"Next time, here's my card. Call me and we'll arrange dinner at the end of the week okay?"

"Great, I can't wait. Thanks for tonight Connie, I had a great time."

Em gave a small smile and couldn't hide the gasp that escaped her lips as Connie leaned in, brushing her lips over Em's cheek. Everything in that moment stopped for both of them, Em drew back trying to read Connie's face…Connie doing the same. Before either knew what had happened, Em leaned forward, her arms going around Connie's neck…bringing the older woman's lips to her own. She half expected Connie to pull away and was relieved when she didn't. In their minds, neither knew what was really happening or who initiated the kiss but neither was willing to stop it either as Connie's arms came around Em's waist, pulling her close. The need for air finally claimed them and Em pulled back somewhat reluctantly to find Connie smiling at her.

"Connie I…."

"I know, I'm not entirely sure what just happened either. I should go inside."

"Oh…right of course. I guess I'll see you around then."

"I'll call you about dinner in a few days."

"Wait what; you still want to have dinner."

"Of course I do, do you?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then, I'll call you."

"Sure, goodnight Connie."

"Night Em."

Em got back in car and drove away, the smile never leaving her face until sleep claimed her.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp, I'll try to be quicker with the next one.**

…

**Chapter 4**

…

It was the end of a really long shift, it was Saturday night and Connie couldn't wait to finally get out of the Hospital. She'd spend the day with patients throwing up on her, yelling at her and generally being rude. Then she had Zoe who kept adding more and more complaint files to the pile that was already sitting on Connie's desk, she suddenly regretted offering to help…that would teach her to be so kind in the future.

"Ahh Connie, that you off then," Connie looked up to see Zoe walking in and placing another pile of complaints on her desk. "Doing anything nice?"

"As a matter of fact I am, I'm having a friend over for dinner this evening."

"Oh, anyone we know."

Connie couldn't help the sarcastic laugh that escaped her lips. "I very much doubt it Zoe."

"Come on, who is it…why the secrecy?"

"Alright, if you really must know I'm having dinner with Em."

"Em, who's….you are joking, that young woman that was here, the one you had drinks with?"

"The one and only."

"Are you mad, can't you see how completely inappropriate this is?"

Connie made a small groan as she grabbed her bag and jacket before making her way to the door. "To be quite honest with you Zoe, it is none of your business who I spend time with outside of the Hospital…have a good evening."

Zoe looked over at her, a little shocked at her outburst. "Oh and one other thing Zoe, I don't mind helping you out with the complaint files but you're starting to take advantage of my generosity, good night."

…

Em stood in front of the full length mirror, trying desperately to decide what to wear. What does one wear to have a casual dinner with possibly the sexiest woman she'd ever met?

"Hey, where are you off too?"

Em turned around to see her flatmate and best friend Amanda smiling at her. "Trying to decide what to wear tonight, does this look okay?"

"Yeah you look great."

"Great, come on be serious."

"Well you do, it's a very nice dress."

"What if she doesn't like it?"

"What if who doesn't like it?"

"Oh, no one…just a friend."

"Girl please, you don't dress up like that for just a friend and did I just hear you correctly or did you say **she?"**

Em turned back to the mirror, trying to distract herself from the conversation. Amanda came over and stood beside her, arms folded as she eyed Em in the mirror.

"Sweetie, you better tell me what the hell's going on here. Are you going on a date with….a woman?"

"I…..it's not a date, we had a drink and she invited me over to her place for dinner."

"And?"

"What do you mean and."

"Girl please, who is this woman?"

"Remember a few weeks back I hurt my arm pretty bad at the reception."

"How could I forget."

"This really nice Doctor treated me, Connie and we got on really well and I asked her if she'd like to meet up for a drink…she said yes and so we did."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Okay, I gave her a ride home…you should see the place, it's so big….anyway when we were saying goodbye she kissed my cheek and well I don't really know how it happened but…."

"Oh my god, you kissed her?"

"Actually I think she kissed me."

"But you kissed her back."

"Well yeah, it was kind of hard not too."

"You do realise this is a woman we're talking about?"

"Yeah, so."

"You're not gay."

"Okay I admit I've never really been attracted to a woman before but Connie, I can't explain it…she's different."

"Em I love you I do but you really need to think about what you could be getting into here, be sure that you're both on the same page okay."

"Amanda…"

"You're my best friend; I don't want to see you get hurt."

Em smiled at her and pulled Amanda into a hug. "Thank you and don't worry, I'll be careful."

…...

Connie was just placing some wine in the cooler when the doorbell rang, she checked herself in the mirror before walking to the door. Opening it, Em stood in front of her, a royal blue dress clinging to her body.

"Em, I'm so glad you came…I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind."

"Not at all."

"Come on in."

Em followed her through to the kitchen, smiling when she spotted the wine chilling.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one."

Em stood watching Connie, suddenly feeling a little nervous and her mind drifting back to the other night. Connie came up and handed her a glass, causing Em to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no you didn't, look I just wanted to apologise for the other night….you know, the kiss."

"I was wondering who would be the first to bring it up."

"I'm not even sure how it happened or who initiated it."

"Well I think it's safe to say it was me, Em I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I'm sorry if that's what I did."

"No…but that's just it. It wasn't uncomfortable, I actually enjoyed it.

Em moved a little closer to Connie, setting her glass down on the counter. She leaned in and placed a very chaste kiss to Connie's lips, she heard a soft moan escape Connie before she felt the older woman bringing her arms around her waist.

"Em, I need to know right now if you're sure about this because we can stop this right now."

Em pulled back, looking Connie in the eye before taking the woman's hand as Connie guided them upstairs.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**As per your request SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp, I wouldn't do this for just anyone….love you kid xx**

…

**Chapter 5**

…

The only sound to be heard was the soft hooting of an owl outside the bedroom window, Em turned over to see the moon glowing in the soft dark sky. She stretched over to retrieve her phone and noticed that it had just gone 2am; she slowly slid out of bed and walked over to the window to look out at the lovely view, a large oak tree standing tall and lots of sheep in the hills in the background. Em jumped when she felt warm arms coming around her waist, she leaned into Connie's embrace as soft lips kissed the side of her neck.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Connie asked quietly.

"The owl woke me; I'm not used to the countryside."

"Where do you live?"

"I share a flat with my best friend Amanda, we live just in the centre of Bristol, close enough for retail therapy."

"Ahh you like to shop, we have a lot in common then."

Em turned around in Connie's arms, taking in the woman's soft features as the moonlight hit of her. She leaned in and kissed Connie before holding on to her tightly.

"Thank you for tonight."

"You don't regret what happened then?"

"No, why do you?"

"Em, I really enjoyed our evening."

"This isn't just a one off right because I really do like you."

"I like you too Em but we can't avoid the obvious issue here."

"You mean the age gap."

"I'm a good twenty years older than you and there's no getting past that."

"Does it bother you?"

"I've never really been fazed by other people's negative opinions."

"Good because it doesn't bother me either."

…

Connie took hold of Em's hand and guided her back over to the bed where they took a seat, Em leaning into Connie's touch.

"Em…would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"I guess not, what is it you want to ask."

"Other than tonight, have you ever been with a woman."

"No."

"Have you ever been attracted to a woman before?"

"Until I met you no…I don't know you're different, I can't really explain it. There's just something about you that just makes me feel at ease, you're funny, you're a good listener and you're a wonderful Doctor."

"Thank you, I wish I had this effect on everyone…it certainly hasn't rubbed of on Zoe." Connie joked.

"I kinda noticed she had a dislike for you, she didn't seem to like me much either."

"I stupidly told her you and I were having dinner tonight, she said that it was inappropriate for us to socialise, considering I was treating you."

"Yeah but you won't be for very much longer and anyway it isn't any of her damn business. I maybe younger but I've never let anyone dictate to me how I live my life and you shouldn't either."

Connie lifted her hand to graze the side of Em's cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"For a young woman, you're very wise."

"I don't want to stop this Connie, what ever this is. I like you a lot, I know that much."

"I like you too, maybe sometime next week you could meet my Daughter Grace."

"Sounds good."

"Why don't we try and get some sleep huh, I have work in the morning."

"Good idea."

…

Zoe walked in to the office and dumped her over sized bag on the desk, causing some of the files on Connie's desk to go flying to the ground.

"Damn it."

Tess entered Zoe's office to see her kneeling on the floor, cursing under her breath."

"Zoe, what are you doing?"

"Morning Tess, just ignore me….I'm having one of those mornings."

"Need a hand."

"No you're fine, did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you knew when Connie was due in."

"Connie….oh well…." Looking at the clock on her desk, she realised it was gone 9:30am. "Well what do you know; the Queen of Sheba's late."

"Probably slept in."

"Well if last night was anything to go by." Zoe grumbled.

Tess closed the office door and made her way over, helping Zoe to pick up the files.

"What happened last night?"

"Don't get me started Tess….seriously."

"Go on."

"That Girl Connie was treating with the broken arm, Em."

"What about her."

"Connie only went on a date with her last night."

"A date, you're kidding. I didn't think she was that way inclined."

"Well we don't really know much about her do we, she keeps he private life just that."

"She's a bit young isn't she?"

"If you ask me Mrs Beauchamp is digging a very deep grave for herself and you know what…I'm going to be the first one on the sideline watching her fall."

…

Em and Connie were sitting in Connie's kitchen, a cup of coffee each. The silence was the most uncomfortable thing Em had experienced, it was the one thing she couldn't stand…the silence.

"Em, what's on your mind?"

"Huh, oh nothing. Well actually I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"What was that?"

"About your Daughter Grace."

"You mean meeting her?"

"Yeah, did you mean it?"

"I did, would you feel awkward meeting her."

"No, I just wasn't sure if maybe it was too soon. We've had one date."

"And slept together."

"Who would you introduce me as?"

"For now….as my friend Em, we'll give her time to get used to you being around…if that's alright with you."

Em got up and leaned down, her arms going around Connie's neck as she pulled her close and kissed her.

"It's more than alright; I can't believe how happy I am." Em smiled.

"I know, I am too."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
